Iorhrnlkgv
l too often, you’ll hear your friends harp over every detail of their pseudo-relationships when they eventually fail. “But I really thought he liked me! All the signs were there!” Yes, they were there, but unfortunately, you read them wrong. Guys these days are pretty good at tricking you into believing what you want to believe, but the signs of their true feelings are always there. You just need to be willing to look beyond the bullshit to find them. A Guy Who Likes You: Texts you on Wednesday afternoon because he wants to get to know you. He asks you questions about your family, major, friends, life stressors, and all that other boring stuff. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Texts you on Wednesday afternoon because he knows if the first time he texts you is Friday at 11pm, you won’t sleep with him. He asks you questions like “what’s up?” and “getting into anything tonight?” A Guy Who Likes You: Talks to his friends about you, which becomes obvious when they have that hint of familiarity in their voices when he introduces you to them. “Oh, Samantha! Hey. So nice to meet you.” A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Tells you he talks to his friends about you. They’ll greet you with “Hey, I’m Jake. Samantha was it?” A Guy Who Likes You: Compliments you, often, and says sweet things, because he feels compelled to say them. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Compliments you when you fish for compliments, and says sweet things that you set him up to say. (“You’d do that for me???” “For you, yes.”) A Guy Who Likes You: Starts a new Netflix series for you two to watch together. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Starts a Netflix series he’s already seen with you, or brings you into a Netflix series he’s already watching and claims it’s “our show,” when really it’s his show. You just happen to be here. A Guy Who Likes You: Buys you dinner. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Buys you fourthmeal. A Guy Who Likes You: Calls you beautiful at the moment he realizes he loves you, but isn’t ready to say it. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Calls you beautiful, off the bat, in an attempt to woo you. A Guy Who Likes You: Holds your hand in public. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Holds your hand in public when you’re walking home from the bar, because you are no longer able to walk in heels, and he feels less skeezy if it looks like you can balance. A Guy Who Likes You: Sits at your table in the library to study with you. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Sits at your table in the library to study with you, but only if you have the same class, and only after you’ve made your flashcards. A Guy Who Likes You: Wants to make sure you arrive to your destination safely, so he picks you up. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Wants to make sure your body arrives to its destination safely, so he sends a pledge to pick you up. A Guy Who Likes You: Wakes you up early when he has class to say goodbye, and lets you go back to sleep. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Wakes you up early when he doesn’t have class to say goodbye, and then he goes back to sleep. A Guy Who Likes You: Comes right up to you when he sees you out, says hello, and eventually leaves the bar with you. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Makes eye contact with you, smiles, finishes his both his beer and his conversation, then eventually leaves the bar with you. A Guy Who Likes You: Buys drinks for your friends. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Buys shots for you. A Guy Who Likes You: Gives you the first t-shirt he finds, as well as a sweatshirt, gym shorts, and flip flops. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Searches for a t-shirt he doesn’t like, and sends you on your way, heels in hand. A Guy Who Likes You: Kisses you goodbye. A Guy Who LIkes Sleeping With You: Bangs you and gives you a complimentary ass tap before you leave. A Guy Who Likes You: Takes you to breakfast in the morning. A Guy Who Likes Sleeping With You: Buys your McDonald’s breakfast sandwich in the drive-thru on your way home in the morning. See? They’re all minor, but important differences. People think if a guy is just a little bit nice to you, that means you’re meant to be, when all it really means is that he’s good at the game